kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
Barangay Broadcasting Corporation
The Barangay Broadcasting Corporation (often shortened to BBC) (formerly called Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) is a mock Philippine television network that began operations in November 1973 and ceased transmission on 25 February 1986. In 2008, it was revived under CB Network. And in 2013, BBC became part of PhilBroad. History 'As Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (1973-1986)' DWWX-TV (formerly DZAQ-TV) station owned by ABS-CBN was shut down following the declaration of Martial Law in 1972, and served as the flagship station of BBC. Roberto Benedicto, a crony of then-President Ferdinand Marcos and owner of the Kanlaon Broadcasting System, took over the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center complex on Bohol (now Sergeant Esguerra) Avenue in Quezon City after the KBS Studios along Roxas Boulevard in Pasay City (which were ironically sold them by ABS-CBN in 1969) were destroyed by fire in June 1973, a few months before BBC went on air. Perhaps to parallel KBS' name, the station was renamed the "Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation" after Mount Banahaw, a dormant volcano located in southern Luzon known for its hot springs and mystical associations. In 1976, BBC, KBS and another Benedicto-owned network, the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (which originally aired from San Juan del Monte), transferred to the Broadcast City compound in Old Balara, Quezon City, with the transmitter located along Panay Avenue, Quezon City. This left Channel 4 (a frequency formerly owned by ABS-CBN and taken over by the government as Government Television in 1974) at the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center complex, then renamed Broadcast Plaza. By December 1973, the network also operated DYCB-TV 3 in Cebu and DYXL-TV 4 in Bacolod, both of which were also originally owned by ABS-CBN. Their call signs were also changed to DYCW-TV and DYBW-TV, respectively. The Cebu and Bacolod stations switched affiliations to GTV-4 (later the Maharlika Broadcasting System) in 1978 and reverted to their former call letters. BBC-2 was rebranded as City 2 Television from 1980 to 1984, but reverted to BBC-2 with a different logo in its last years of broadcast. BBC-2 ended operations on 25 February 1986 at the height of the People Power Revolution along with RPN and IBC (temporarily), after reformist soldiers disabled the transmitter that was broadcasting Marcos' inauguration from Malacañang Palace. Upon Corazón C. Aquino's subsequent accession to the presidency, BBC, RPN and IBC (collectively known as "Broadcast City") were sequestered and placed under the management of a Board of Administrators tasked to operate and manage its business and affairs subject to the control and supervision of Presidential Commission on Good Government. DWWX-TV was returned to ABS-CBN on 16 July 1986, as were the Cebu and Bacolod affiliate stations. BBC operations revived in 1996 as the network together with Asia Pacific News and Features owned by Bubby Dacer re-launches DWAN 1206 as the news and music station. It re-launched also provincial radio stations DWLW 675 Laoag, DWDW 1017 Dagupan, DWGW 684 Legaspi, DWNW 715 Naga and DXWG 855 in Cagayan de Oro/Iligan. It last until 2000. The network became well-remembered for its trademark jingle, Big Beautiful Country, composed by José Mari Chan. 'BBC Revival (2008-2011)' On July 27, 2008, Edison Bandilla, CB Network founder revived BBC, which he take-over from the Benedictos and relaunched BBC on DWCT-TV 15, operated in Metro Manila and its provincial stations. BBC was rebranded as City 15 on 2009, but rebranded again as BBC-15 for its programming revamp. On January 15, 2011, BBC-15 shut down its operations due to the effects of CB Network’s new management, led by Ricardo Jose Ronidel, Ramil Espina and Ymman Jake Biaco. BBC-15 revamped as “You TV-15”, a youth-oriented channel. On February, Pilipinas Broadcasting Corporation (now No Hoax Network) bought Channel 15. On March, BBC was revived again. And that time, it was on DZWX-TV 24. It lasted until April 23. On April 23, 2011, BBC moved to Channel 10 after its closure on Channel 24. On July 2, 2011, BBC’s chief executive officer Ymman Jake Biaco announced that BBC and sister network Kanlaon Broadcasting System was absorbed by Republic Broadcast Group, a giant media group with 8 different networks. Then launched a broadcast conglomerate and its stations was transferred to RBG’s new network, Global Television Network (GTN). BBC was shut down on July 25 with its last program, “''Not so Late Night with Yuuichi”'' where Yuuichi Tate had thanked the viewers on watching the last broadcast of BBC-10. Channel 10 remains vacant while some stations were transferred to GTN and Electro Broadcasting System, GTN’s sister network. 'Return as a PhilBroad network (2013-present)' BBC had an hiatus for a long time, until in 2012. Ymman Jake Biaco sought the revival of BBC. Because of that, Biaco officially acquired 100% stake of BBC from Edison Bandilla. On the year 2013, BBC broadcasted programs from KaJoyfulnessFM in the daytime slot, however, it never too long until BBC launches Radyo Ronda, in partnership on RPN and Solar TV. BBC dominantly have an "infotainment" format, though it has entertainment programs like on other TV stations. Last January 2014, BBC moved the channel assignments from Channel 28 to Channel 15, its original home since 2008. Hoax issues BBC was also stated as a "hoax" station as of now. In early 2012, there was a Facebook user named Zachary Denial (real name: Stoney Baja) stating that BBC will return on 2014, operating on Channel 4. He called it as "SuperStation 4", replacing PTV 4. He even posted its hoax articles on a Facebook page of Pinoy Nostalgia. Another hoax was in year 2011, when Bertrand Martinez created a hoax BBC, and placed it on channel 3. Digitalization BBC was able to conduct digital test broadcast with the ISDB-T standard via its UHF channel 62's (763.75 MHz) frequency. Unlike its sister stations New Vision and NNN, BBC airs in 4:3 SD aspect ratio. BBC is also having its trial broadcast on 1seg, alongside New Vision. Soon, the Channel 28 frequency of BBC, and its regional affiliates will be migrated to HD. BBC Slogans *1973-1980: The Big Bold Channel *1976-1978: Broadcast City 2, Soon to Air with Big New Power! (It Won't Be Long) *1981-1984: City 2 Television *1986: Big Beautiful Country *2008: BBC 15 *2009: City 15, Beyond Television *2010-2011: Big Beautiful Country *2011: You TV-15, Be Youthful, Be on 15. *2011: BBC 24 *2011: BBC 10 The Bigger Better Country *2012: Barangay Broadcasting Corporation *2012-present: Big Beautiful Country (revival) BBC Programs BBC Stations '' Main article: List of Barangay Broadcasting Corporation stations '' Category: Members